Discussioni utente:XRicky.97
Benvenuto su MK! Ciao XRicky.97 e Benvenuto su MK da tutto lo staff! Se non l'hai già fatto ti consiglio di leggere il regolamento e se avessi qualsiasi dubbio non esitare a contattare me o Kaiser il giustiziere. Come puoi vedere la prima fase del Beta Test del gioco è già iniziata: entra dunque nel vivo del gioco a tuo piacimento!!! Puoi trovare informazioni sul truo stato nella pagina Regno d'Inghilterra e qui!! Se poi avessi bisogno di un contatto mail ti verrà dato per messaggio privato! E adesso entra a far parte della storia e divertiti!!! Chioccilo 10:08, set 2, 2012 (UTC) Grazie e.. Ho già letto il regolamento e ti ringrazio, la mia unica domanda è.. Non posso attaccare un territorio non controllato da un altro Player, vero? XRicky.97 13:25, set 2, 2012 (UTC) Confermo quanto ti ha già detto Kaiser: tra l'altro esiste già un precedente in corso e la regola verrà aggiunta quando verrà pubblicato il regolamento definitivo. A parte questo, devo chiederti perdono per non averti risposto subito, ma (per motivi tecnici legati al server Wiki) ricevo notifica dei messaggi solo se sono messi nella mia pagina discussione. Buon gioco Chioccilo 18:23, set 2, 2012 (UTC) Invece si! E invece si, si può fare. Non avendo un giocarore il regno da te attaccato sarà governato temporaneamente da un Master. Ricordati che per iniziare una guerra devi comunicare la dichiarazione di guerra a un Master e di dargli una motivazione (anche fittizia)! Per qualsiasi altra domanda non esitare a contattarci!Kaiser il giustiziere 14:03, set 2, 2012 (UTC) Potenziamento esercito e porto Sua Santità Chioccilo I a Sir Arthur re supremo d'Inghilterra. Informo il sovrano inglese che la richiesta di rinforzi e la costruzione del porto sono state accolte benevolmente da Roma. Entro questa sera verranno scalati i 1450 aurei totali (950+500) e saranno aggiunte tutte le militanze aggiuntive. Un messo pontificio inoltre arriverà domani stesso a benedire il porto appena costruito. Chioccilo 18:19, set 2, 2012 (UTC) Guerra Britannica Io Papa Chioccilo accolgo benevolo la richiesta di questo figlio, il sovrano di Inghilterra e benedico la guerra. Un avvertimento tecnico: la guerra non potrà iniziare prima delle alle 20 in quanto aspettiamo prima che un giocatore vero voglia difendere con le proprie armi uno dei due regni. Se entro quell'ora nessuno si sarà fatto avanti un master governerà gli stati. In tal caso se dovessi perdere (ma ne dubito visto che parti con un buon esercito) non subirai perdite territoriali. In ultimo, anche se hai fatto un'unica dichiarazione di guerra, siccome i fronti su cui combatterai saranno due le spese di guerra saranno trattate come per due guerre diverse. Good luck! Chioccilo 23:52, set 2, 2012 (UTC) Riguardo la mano di mia figlia Son ben disposto a cedere la mano della mia figliuola Maria Benedetta (che tra l'altro è da un anno in età da sposalizio) ad un giovane Re che negli anni s'è dimostrato tanto valoroso. Se la sua volontà è ancora di prender sposa mia figlia allora contatterò io stesso Nostro Signore Papa Chioccilo per affrettare le nozze. Affidando a lui la decisione su questo matrimonio potremmo consacrare il matrimonio Regale all'Altissimo. Philippus I Rex Siciliae 18:14, set 3, 2012 (UTC) Una piccola cosa... Ciao, volevo ricordarti che nella pagina di discussione delle guerre ti sei dimenticato di mettere la firma nella parte in cui schieri l'esercito. Ti ricordo solo che va messo alla fine di ogni comunicazione ;-) Kaiser il giustiziere 20:04, set 3, 2012 (UTC) Benedette siano le nozze! Noi, Papa Chioccilo I, benediremo le nozze con gaudio immenso se i due sovrani accetteranno prima di discutere gli accordi sul contratto di matrimonio in questa pagina. È chiaro che il matrimonio comporterà alleanza. Chioccilo 20:12, set 3, 2012 (UTC) Matrimonio Il suo matrimonio è in questa pagina. Chioccilo 20:59, set 4, 2012 (UTC) Al mio nobile alleato Sto seguendo con interesse la tua campagna bellica contro i barbari regni di galles e di scozia. In quanto suocero ed alleato sono disposto a darte l'aiuto che può servire in qualunque modo: l'unica cosa che devi fare è invocare il mio aiuto durante la guerra ed io salperò con le mie navi da palermo Philippus I Rex Siciliae 21:42, set 4, 2012 (UTC) Capito tutto Attenderò allora che voi, mio genero, dimostriate al mondo intero il vostro valore. Tieni comunque presente che per arrivare alle isole britanniche mi occorrono due giorni di viaggio RT in quanto devo attraversare la fascia C e D. Quando vorrete chiamatemi e salperò. Le auguro una felice vita coniugale con la mia figluola Philippus I Rex Siciliae 21:58, set 4, 2012 (UTC) Puoi contare su di me! Salve onorevole Sir Arthur VII. Come il mio alleato siculo, anch'io mi sto interessando alla vostra campagna su due fronti contro quei popoli barbari e incivili. Ho notato anche che avete richiesto l'aiuto del mio caro amico Filippo I. Ma ora che vi siete sposato con Maria Benedetta siamo di fatto imparentati, e per ogni evenienza può contare su di me e il mio esercito in qualunque momento. Vi auguro fortuna e gloria per la vostra campagna!Dragone del fuoco 14:00, set 5, 2012 (UTC) Avviso proposta scozia! La scozia ti propone un armistizio di 4 giorni. Per saperne di più guarda la pagina della guerra. Chioccilo 16:33, set 5, 2012 (UTC) Rinforzi in arrivo! Ho appena inviato dei rinforzi che arriveranno in tuo supporto. Spero siano a sufficienza, ma se dovessero servirti altri uomini o navi, non esitare a chiedere il mio aiuto.Dragone del fuoco 17:13, set 5, 2012 (UTC) L'esercito freme dalla voglia di combattere! Non si preoccupi Sir! Il mio esercito sarà pronto ad assalire il nemico con inaudita ferocia, non appena gli sarà dato l'ordine di combattere. Per gli scozzesi non ci sarà via di scampo!Dragone del fuoco 21:26, set 5, 2012 (UTC) Richiesta di scambi commerciali Michele VII di Bisanzio ha espressamente chiesto di poter intraprendere scambi commerciali tra i vostri due paesi. Puoi manifestare la tua volontà di iniziare i commerci o meno nel Foro Commerciale.Kaiser il giustiziere 21:15, set 6, 2012 (UTC) Interpretazione del re di Scozia Ciao XRiky.97. Volevo dirti che domani finisce l'armistizio e che io non potrò collegarmi, perciò non potrò fare le veci del sovrano di Scozia. Va bene se lo farà Chioccilo al posto mio? Devi sapere però che nelle spese di guerra verrà calcolata anche se non ci saranno combattimenti.Kaiser il giustiziere 17:50, set 7, 2012 (UTC) Orario combattimenti Vogliamo concordarci per un orario per questa sera così da poter concludere la guerra oggi stesso? Philippus I Rex Siciliae 15:10, set 8, 2012 (UTC) Inizio battaglie! Sir Arthur, ho preso l'iniziativa di dicharare l'attacco terrestre in Glascow così come il nostro parente comune Filippo I ha dichiarato l'attacco in mare. Credo sia già l'ora di inviare i tuoi uomini a Edimburgo dato che la città è praticamente scoperta! Dragone del fuoco 18:58, set 8, 2012 (UTC) Maltempo Come potrai notare, il maltempo che ho dichiarato farà tardare le tue truppe allungando di un giorno o due la guerra, così da permetterti di non avere problemi. Domani comunque il ruolo del re di Scozia dovrebbe tornare a Kaiser. Chioccilo 19:57, set 8, 2012 (UTC) benedico e lancio i dadi! Come da regolamente lancio sedutastante due dadi da 6 facce per decidere il sesso del nascituro. Vi ricordo le possibilità: #'Numeri dispari fino a 7=Maschio' #'Numero 12=Morto' #'Altri numeri=Femmina' La sentenza dei dadi è inappellabile. Chioccilo 13:11, set 11, 2012 (UTC) Risultato dei Dadi Questo è il risultato del tiro di dadi: ⚁⚄ =7 Congratulazioni, è nato un maschietto! Dovrai comunicarmi il nome nelle mie discussioni Chioccilo 13:37, set 11, 2012 (UTC) Auguri! Porgo al mio alleato, il mio genero, ed alla sua regina, mia figlia, i più gioiosi auguri da parte mia e di tutto il regno di Sicilia! Philippus I Rex Siciliae 13:41, set 11, 2012 (UTC) Possibilità di conflitto armato Valoroso sire d'Inghilterra e dell'isola Britannica, non so se aveto notato che il doge di Genova ha inviato un consistente numero di milizie contro l'Irlanda. Se ce ne sarà la possibilità, vorrei approfittare dell'assenza di difese sufficienti per muover guerra io stesso contro Genova. Ciò che voglio chedervi se sieti disposti, nell'eventualità, d'imbracciare l'armi in mio aiuto. Del resto voi attualmente non potete attaccare per sei mesi alcun regno mentre potete intervenire ovunque come alleato, se siete disposto. Fatemi sapere ed io vi spiegherò la mia tattica. Nell'eventualità di conquista della repubblica, ho intenzione di ricompensarvi col territorio genovese oltremare del Munster (in Irlanda del Sud). Saluti e benedizioni. Ancora auguri per la nascita del Principe John e salutatemi di cuore la vostra regina mia figlia. Philippus I Rex Siciliae 09:40, set 14, 2012 (UTC) Confermo acquisti Per la somma di 800 aurei confermo e benedico i suoi acquisti! Chioccilo (discussioni) 15:49, set 14, 2012 (UTC) Tempo al tempo allora! Non appena avrò bisogno ti chiameò in guerra e ti spiegherò la tattica che ho in mente! Philippus I Rex Siciliae 21:23, set 14, 2012 (UTC) Filippo I ti chiede aiuto Il re di Sicilia Filippo I ha chiesto il tuo supporto militare. Hai 3 mesi (GT) per rispondere, altrimenti si dichiarerà sciolta l'alleanza. Puoi schierare il tuo esercito in questa pagina.Kaiser il giustiziere (discussioni) 11:25, set 15, 2012 (UTC) Tattica Quando vi sarà possibile, vi invito a espormi il vostro parere sulla tattica che ho pensato di usare quanto prima contro genova. Ve la espongo velocemente proprio qui di seguito: *Mentre io tengo impegnato l'esercito di Genova nel combattimento, voi ne accerchiate confini specie nei punti strategicamente più importanti, ovvero nei pressi di Ventimiglia e di Magioncalda. *Al momento opportuno il vostro esercito oltrepassa il onfine e si unisce al mio nel combattimento colpendo i genovesei alle spalle. *Intanto invii le navi da Pisa a Genova per unirti alla battaglia navale. A fine guerra avrei intenzione di annettere al mio territorio la regione Ligure ed offrire a voi la provincia genovese di Munster in Irlanda. Le Baleari le lascerei a Genova nella speranza di ottenere maggiori punti onore a fine Trattato. Fatemi sapere Philippus I Rex Siciliae 15:49, set 18, 2012 (UTC) La ringrazio Sir! Ringrazio infinitamente sua maestà Arthur VII d'Inghilterra per la sua generosa offerta. Chiedo di mandarmi alcune delle sue potenti e maestose flotte al porto di Alessandria, per coadiuvare le mie navi impegnate nello scontro.Dragone del fuoco (discussioni) 13:35, set 20, 2012 (UTC) Sul Ritiro... Molto stupefatto, genero, ho appreso del suo abbandono della guerra contro l'uomo che ha primariamente interrotto con me ed i miei alleati ogni scambio commerciale e poi offeso me e la mia stirpe (vedi qui) con accuse oltraggiose. Inoltre, aveva già avuto modo di apprendere precedentemente l'ultimatum che io avevo fatto al Genovese ed in nessun modo si è degnato di comunicarmi la sua contrarietà (avrei certamente cambiato i termini dell'ultimatum se il mio fidato aiutante me lo avesse richiesto). Per questo mi ritengo offeo nell'orgoglio: avrebbe potuto certamente farmi presente la sua contrarietà prima di abbandonarmi contro il Genovese ed invece ha agito nella semi-oscurità. le ricordo, inoltre, che l'ultimatum era stato giudicato vincolante dall'illustrissimo e che il doge Genovese aveva rifiutato di salvare il figlio. Offeso nel profondo dal suo gesto, spero non tarderà a dimostrarmi il suo rimorso. Philippus I Rex Siciliae 20:40, set 21, 2012 (UTC) Vi perdono con grande affetto Noto, genero carissimo che, in ossequio alla nostra santa unione parentale e d'alleanza, ha fatto la scelta migliore. Mi propongo sir, di avvertirla in futuro delle possibili tattiche impreviste così da cercare il suo consenso prima di muovermi. Le assicuro che usciremo vittoriosi da questa guerra e che la prima offerta nei trattati di pace potrà farla lei stesso! Grazie infinite, la perdono dal più profondo del mio cuore! Philippus I Rex Siciliae 14:26, set 22, 2012 (UTC) Nuove regole! Ciao XRicky.97! Mi confermi che la tua mail è quella a cui ti ho inviato l'ultimo messaggio? Se usi quella mail lì ti contatterò per farti avere il regolamento in anteprima! Sull'assedio di Alessandria Vorrei esporre a Lei, Sire, la mia strategia per prendere il possesso della capitale egizia. Visto che è in atto una ribellione nelle terre di Saladino, direi di approfittarne. Vorrei che Lei e le sue 20 armate continuaste a respingere l'assalto nemico nei pressi delle mura cittadine. Io desidero affidare a voi e alla vostra abilità militare le mie 15 armate, mentre io con le rimanenti 5 armate entro all'interno della città. Aspetto ardentemente di sapere il suo illustre parere.Dragone del fuoco (discussioni) 13:07, set 27, 2012 (UTC) La ringrazio di cuore, Sire La ringrazio, glorioso re. Sono certo che la vostra saggia giuda in battaglia sarà impeccabile. Mi rallegra sapere che posso contare su un amico tanto generoso quanto maestoso.Dragone del fuoco (discussioni) 13:36, set 27, 2012 (UTC) Trattati di pace di Genova Comunico a Sua Maestà Arthur VII che è stata fatta una proposta dal suo alleato siciliano. Può leggerla e commentarla in questa pagina.Kaiser il giustiziere (discussioni) 17:23, set 27, 2012 (UTC) Fine dell'anno Al mio nobile genero ed alleato Arthur VII d'Inghilterra. Invito voi e la vostra famiglia, sir Arthur, a trascorrere le celebrazioni natalizie dell'anno del Signore 1271 presso la mia reggia in Palermo. La invito poi a spendere nel migliore dei modi entro la fine dell'anno i suoi 700 aurei come io ho speso i miei aurei (glielo dico perché, siccome è più giovane, potrebbe aver bisogno di un buon consiglio). Buon Natale di Nostro Signore e felice anno 1272 Philippus I Rex Siciliae 22:07, set 29, 2012 (UTC) Benedico Lo stato della chiesa benedice e conferma per 700 Aurei tutti gli acquisti di sir Arthur VII re d'Inghilterra. Chioccilo (discussioni) 11:43, set 30, 2012 (UTC) Sia benedetta la guerra! Autorizzo e benedico la guerra contro il regno francese. Ricordi però che combatterà con un re cristiano e mi aspetto un comportamento onorevole da ambedue le parti. Non dubito della sua prodezza e del suo onore neanche un po'! Papa Chioccilo (discussioni). OFF. XRicky.97 Come sai si dovrebbe attendere un giorno prima di iniziare la guerra perché si faccia avanti un giocatore che difenda la Francia col proprio esercito a proprie spese (dimezzate in caso di acquisti) . In questo caso specifico aspettiamo fino a sta sera perché me lo hai chiesto ieri. Non dovesse presentarsi nessuno Kaiser ci muoveremo come nella precedente guerra in Scozia. Chioccilo (discussioni) OFF confini Per quanto riguarda il porto, sì è a Marsiglia. La capitale è Parigi. Oltre alla città di La Havre, hai la città marina di Calais. La città di Nantes, roccaforte bretone, è invece sotto la sovranità francese. Per avere una più chiara idea dei confini inglesi in Francia puoi considerare la cartina che puoi trovare qui. Già che ci sono volevo chiederti, visto che giochi bene, se ti andrebbe di testare insieme a noi il funzionamento del gioco su un forum esterno (ti avvertiremo al momento opportuno) per poterci preparare meglio all'inizio del gioco definitivo su un forum esterno (la qikia purtroppo ci dà poche garanzie) Chioccilo (discussioni) 15:42, ott 10, 2012 (UTC) Uso dei porti Al mio valorosissimo genero Arthur. Vorrei proporti di far ufficializzare presso la Santa Sede l'uso comune di due nostri porti. Mi spiego meglio. Consultatomi con mio figlio Nicola mi è parso conveniente sia per il mio che per il tuo Regno la condivisione di 2 porti: ad esaempio tu potresti autorizzarmi ad usare il Porto di Cardiff per il transito e l'ormeggio delle navi e io potrei fare per te la stessa cosa col porto di Pisa. In tal modo potremmo entrambi intervenire più velocemente in guerra in onore dell'alleanza ed allo stesso tempo avremmo meno tempi di attesa per attaccare stati nemici più distanti da noi. inoltre eviteremmo di non poterci aiutare per un ipotetico blocco dello stretto di Gibilterra che ci divide. Fammi sapere se sei d'accordo così posso avvisare sua Santità. Philippus I Rex Siciliae 13:30, ott 12, 2012 (UTC) Approvo! Sua Santità Papa Chioccilo all'Eccellente Sovrano Inglese Arthur VII Vitali. Sir, approvo gli accordi presi col vostro alleato cui do la medesima informazione di approvazione. La flotta Sicula spostata (40 navi e 50 ammiraglie) così come quella inglese quando mi verrà resa nota non subiranno tempi di attesa per questo spostamento virtuale (dato che non è uno spostamento bellico). Pax Domini Vobiscum. ' ''A parte tutto mi avete fatto venire una bella idea che comunicherò a tutti i giocatori di MK a tempo debito. Grazie per la vostra ingegnosità Chioccilo (discussioni) 15:20, ott 12, 2012 (UTC) OFF. Chiarimento Nulla di più semplice: ogni catapulta può affondare dalle 30 alle 70 imbarcazioni al costo di 5 Aurei a battaglia. Ciò vuol dire che la catapulta in funzione non potrà più funzionare fino alla fine di questa battaglia. Dunque le possibilità sono 3: comprarne un'altra allo stesso prezzo, aspettare la naturale fine della battaglia, chiedere un armistizio (in tal caso la prima battagli di La Havre finisce e tu nella seconda battaglia al termine dell'armistizio potrai riusare la catapulta pagando solo 5 Aurei per le munizioni).'' A te la scelta.'' Chioccilo (discussioni) 18:21, ott 13, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Per maggior chiarezza ti cito la regola: Sezione economica, Regola 4, part. ... Si possono acquistare catapulte da terra al prezzo 250 aurei per difendere un porto. ''Ogni catapulta può affondare per battaglia dalle 30 alle 70 imbarcazioni. L'uso della catapulta ha il costo di 5 aurei a battaglia. '' Sui 45 cavalieri... '''Eccellentissimo re: mi spiace doverle comunicare l'impossibilità di arruolare un numero di cavalieri inferiore a 50 confermo dunque e benedico solo gli alri acquisti e attendo sue nuove disposizioni. Papa Chioccilo (discussioni) OFF: Ti spiego subito il motivo: nel nuovo regolamento abbiamo portato il minimo acquisto da 100 a 50 proprio per venire incontro a chi, come te precedentemente, non potesse comprarli. Oltre i 50 abbiamo però deciso di non scendere per problemi di calcolo (tra cui i calcoli del mantenimento annuo che sono già complicati da gestire come sono...) Nulla di personale, eh! Chioccilo (discussioni) 14:07, ott 15, 2012 (UTC) Risposta Illustre sovrano Inglese. Ho contattato il re Leonino per capire cosa ne pensava della vostra proposta e siamo giunti alla seguente conclusione: la sua offerta è alquanto bassa, ma noi ne abbiamo una migliore che potrebbe accontentare tutti quanti. Sia Io che Dublino ci ritiriamo dal sulo Francese dandoti modo di conquistarlo. Tu, dal canto tuo, rendi al Leonino la Provincia di Munster e gli dai 300 aurei (che potrai prelevare dalle casse francesi). A me, invece, doni la contea di Parigi sia perché io mi ritiri dalla guerra e sia perché dimentichi le offese fatte da te e dalla tua parte al mio Stato ed alla mia Famiglia. Non ho bisogno di ulteriori sbocchi sul mare, ma ho bisogno di Parigi per poter riacquistare la dignità regale e fregiarmi dunque del titolo di Regina e poter muovermi meglio. Se non accetterai, invierò rinforzi sia a Lione che a Marsiglia ed inoltre chiederò al mio alleato Saladino d'Egitto di attaccare Marsiglia o Liverpool e Palermo! Elisa di Sassonia 13:24, ott 16, 2012 (UTC) Verso Parigi Anch'io fermerò l'attacco del mio esercito e mi recherò a Parigi per lo svolgimento dei trattati. Tutti i sovrani dovranno esser lì presenti per prendere decisioni sul futuro della Francia. Questa guerra passerà alla storia!Ciccio93 (discussioni) 15:52, ott 16, 2012 (UTC) Fermo bellico Sir Arthur VII, vorrei proporle un accordo. Se lei nei trattati di Parigi donerà altri 100 aurei al Regno Unito di Leone, le prometto che al mio Regno imporrò un fermo bellico verso l'Inghilterra di 5 mesi (GT). In quei mesi per nessun motivo un cittadino leonino offenderà impunito un cittadino inglese.Ciccio93 (discussioni) 13:40, ott 17, 2012 (UTC) Chiarimenti sull'Impero, sui gemelli e sul calendario *OFF. Per quanto riguarda il titolo di Impero, il tuo regno non può appropriarsene poichè, come descritto dal regolamento, il titolo di imperatore spetta ai successori ideali dell'Impero Romano. E per avere questo titolo occore possedere nei propri territori le contee di Costantinopoli o di Bamberga. Per maggiore chiarezza puoi consultare la regola: '' ''...Il titolo di Imperatore, altamente onorifico, spetta ai successori ideali degli Imperatori Romani, ovvero chi ha annesso al proprio territorio Bamberga o Costantinopoli. Un Imperatore può essere degradato a Re seguendo le stesse eventualità della degradazione a Duca. *''Per i due gemelli, noi Master dovremo riunirci e discutere se accogliere o no la tua richiesta. Sarai presto informato sulla nostra decisione.'' *''Per quanto riguarda il calendario, noi Master stiamo già programmando il calendario di questo e del prossimo mese (RT). Tra non molto sarà pubblicato in modo che tutti i giocatori potranno consultarlo. Per il momento, per sapere la corrispondenza tra giorni RT e mesi GT, puoi chiedere a noi Master.Kaiser il giustiziere (discussioni) 17:36, ott 17, 2012 (UTC) Sulla spartizione degli aurei Sire, le comunico che sì, Cork passa di dominio leonino, poichè fa parte della regione del Munster. Mi deve capire, non posso permettermi il rischio di un porto straniero nei miei possedimenti. Per quanto riguarda i 100 aurei, come ha potuto vedere ho rischiato la bancarotta con il mio stato, e ora cerco di risanare le casse leonine. (OFF. ''Cavolo, devo recuperare più aurei possibili o Annaluna mi uccide!!! Devi capirmi!). Nonostante tutto spetta a lei decidere, ma la mia proposta se vuole può salire a un fermo verso l'Inghilterra di 6 mesi (GT).Ciccio93 (discussioni) 18:04, ott 17, 2012 (UTC) Sui gemelli OFF. Questa mattina io e Chioccilo abbiamo discusso della tua proposta sull'arrivo di due gemelli. La nascita di due gemelli non è menzionato nel regolamento ufficiale, ma poichè sei un ottimo giocatore, abbiamo deciso di chiudere un occhio e accettare la tua richiesta. Per quanto riguarda l'esito dei dadi, abbiamo deciso che se uscirà 2, uno sarà maschio e l'altra femmina, se uscira 12, nati morti entrambi, se uscirà un numero pari saranno due maschietti, e se uscirà un numero dispari saranno due femminucce. Visto che storicamente il parto di due gemelli non era cosa da poco per la madre, anzi, era molto rischioso, per annunciare una nuova gravidanza dovrai aspettare 2 anni(GT). Ti faremo sapere l'esito dei dadi fra 4 mesi (GT).Kaiser il giustiziere (discussioni) 13:30, ott 18, 2012 (UTC) Nascita gemellare! Come da regolamente lancio sedutastante due dadi da 6 facce per decidere il sesso del nascituro. Vi ricordo le possibilità accordate nel tuo caso specifico: #'Numero 2 (1 e 1)=un Maschio ed una Femmina' #'Numero 12=Morti entrambi' #'Numeri dispari=due Femmine' #'Numeri pari=due Maschi' La sentenza dei dadi è inappellabile. Chioccilo Risultato dei Dadi Questo è il risultato del tiro di dadi: ⚁⚂ =5 Congratulazioni e benedizioni, sono venute alla luce due bambine! Dovrai comunicarmi i nomi nelle mie discussioni Chioccilo (discussioni) 21:02, ott 26, 2012 (UTC) Battezzo! Noi, Papa Chioccilo I, battezziamo le due pargole d'Inghilterra coi nomi di Gloria et Martha in nomine nostri Domini Iesu Christi. Auguri e felicità! Chioccilo (discussioni) 16:47, ott 27, 2012 (UTC) //OFF: Test Forum Ciao XRicky.97! Possiamo iniziare il test del forum per la versione definitiva di Medieval Kings. L'indirizzo è questo. Poi privatamente ti farò sapere come funzioneranno le nostre prove. Appena puoi contattami o alla mia mail personale o alla mail del sito (medievalkings@gmail.com). Per qualsiasi dubbio o consiglio non esitare a contattarmi! Chioccilo (discussioni) 22:10, nov 4, 2012 (UTC) OFF. Congratulazioni! Ciao XRicky.97! Mi fa molto piacere che tu sia diventato Master! Visto che sto in guerra... e che la gestisci tu... mi capisci, vero? Philippus I Rex Siciliae 18:25, nov 21, 2012 (UTC)